paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall and Zuma in da bungalow part 4
LAST TIME!!!! Rocky got on the board in first place. now its time to see if Chase, skye, Tundra, and Princess can get some points. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Marshall: Alright now what to do. Zuma: Well we could... then someone breaks through the front door. i mean running and breaking the whole door. Zuma: how do you think you awe bwaking ouw doow. Harry Batt: Im DC Harry Batt, highly trianed police man. He goes up to Chase, skye, Tundra, and Princess. Harry Batt: You four pups are at the bottom of the scoreboard. so you guys are going down town for a bit of interrogation. the four pups are with Zuma in a room. Zuma: Alright guys. here's what you guys got to do. I will give a a secret word. every time you guys say that word during the interrogation we will give you each 20 bungalow points. Skye: Sounds good. Zuma: But at the end. if Harry Batt guesses your word. you guys get nothing. Chase: We got this pups. Tundra: but whats the word? Zuma: Here it is. He shows the pups a piece of paper with the word "erm" on it. Princess: So the word is... Zuma: Shh. Dont say the word till the interrogation. Harry Batt come on in. Harry Batt comes in and sits down. Harry Batt: Let the interrogation begin. he turns on the recorder and it begins. Harry Batt: Alright pups. I wont to here all you know. Chase what have you been up to so far. Chase: Erm...I went to the shop before going to the Erm... Bungalow. I bought erm... some chips. Harry batt: K. Princess, i heard you and zuma have a good relationship. Princess: Yes erm...we have been together for about erm... erm... i forgot how long. i had to much fun in da bungalow. Harry batt: Alright. Tundra, how do you like the bungalow so far. Zuma: 30 seconds left. Tundra: I erm... i think its nice and erm... the bungalow is very homey and erm... Harry Batt: thats good to hear. Skye, what will you do after the bungalow. Skye: i will erm... I have been taking pictures all day and erm... ill make a scrapbook about today in da bungalow and erm... Zuma: Times up. everyone was revealed. Zuma turns to Harry Batt. Zuma: Alright Harry, Charge them or release them. whats the word. Harry Batt: is it he was having trouble thinking what the word is. Harry Batt: Bungalow? zuma: No its not. you pups get 200 bungalow points each. Harry Batt: what was it? Chase: it was erm zuma showed Harry Batt the paper with the word. Harry Batt: come on. I would never get that. Zuma: come on guys. they run to the living room with the others. Marshall: didn't they do well. Big Bungalow: Big Bungalow calling Marshall and Zuma to the storage room. Marshall: Come on Zuma. it's big bungalow. they go to the storage room. Big Bungalow: Hello boys. Marshall: Hi BB Zuma: what's up. Big Bungalow: hwo is the show going for you two. Marshall: It's going great. Zuma: Our friends are doing great. Big Bungalow: and one more thing. Marshall: what is it? Big Bungalow: Get out. they left to see the others sitting on the couch. to be continued.